A DRAM memory is a type of random access memory that stores each bit of data in a separate capacitor of a DRAM storage cell within a large array of cells of an integrated circuit. eDRAM memory is a DRAM integrated with logic circuits on the same die or chip to achieve high performance of an integrated circuit (i.e., very fast read or write operations, etc.) relative to conventional separate logic chips and DRAM chips. Therefore, integrated circuits with eDRAM have a higher content of logic circuit elements (e.g., using standard cell libraries, IPs, or the like) integrated into the logic process.